The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album
'The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album' was the second record album of ''Sesame Street songs to be released. It was originally packaged in a gatefold sleeve that contained a 24-page book featuring illustrations done in comic book style by Michael Smollin, as well as lyrics to all of the songs (also done in comic book style). The package also included a sheet of stickers depicting various characters and song titles on the album, and a sheet of Sesame Street signs that could be punched out. The album was simultaneously issued as a boxed set of four extended play 45s, which included smaller versions of the book, stickers and signs. This album peaked at #78 on Billboard's Top LPs chart in early 1972. It was also nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Recording for Children, but it lost to the cast album from The Electric Company. It was subsequently reissued without the book, stickers, or signs, first as Sesame Street 2: Original Cast, and then as a part of the 1977 Sesame Street Gold! limited-edition 2-record set, which also featured the first original cast recording from 1970. Only the front cover has the long version of the album's title. The spine simply says "Sesame Street 2/Original Cast." The actual label says, "Sesame Street 2," with a picture of the Sesame Street sign on a regular Warner Bros. label. Track listing Side One #Sesame Street - The Kids #Play Along - Gordon, Susan, Oscar, Big Bird, Mr. Hooper, Ernie, and Bert #Everyone Makes Mistakes - Big Bird #The Garden - Susan and Oscar #High, Middle, Low - Herbert Birdsfoot, Ernie, and Bert #The Word Family Song - Gordon, Susan, Mr. Hooper, and Oscar #What Do I Do When I'm Alone? - Grover #Has Anybody Seen My Dog? - Marty and Grover Side Two #Sing - The Kids #Mad! - Little Jerry and the Monotones #Picture a World - Susan and Gordon #The Grouch Song - Oscar #Stop! - Gordon #I'm Pretty - A Baby Seal #Circles - Cookie Monster and Herry Monster #Over, Under, Around and Through - Grover #Someday, Little Children - Susan and the Kids Cast *Matt Robinson as Gordon *Loretta Long as Susan *Will Lee as Mr. Hooper *Frank Oz as Bert, Cookie Monster and Grover *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch *Jerry Nelson as Herbert Birdsfoot, Herry Monster, Farley, Marty and Little Jerry *Jim Henson as Ernie *The Voices of the Kids: Mario Figueroa, Andrea Giglio, Ana Iza Guerrero, Todd Graff, Althea Jackson, Clyde Otis, Tom Spiro, Christine Winter, Lois Winter *Joe Raposo as the Baby Seal (uncredited) Credits *Produced by Joe Raposo and Jeffrey Moss *Words and Music by Joe Raposo and Jeffrey Moss *Illustrations by Mike Smollin and Associates *Project Director: Christopher Cerf *Musical director: Joe Raposo *Music coordinator: Danny Epstein *Album Designed by Mike Smollin *Art director: Ole Risom *With special thanks to Stan Cornyn Inserts Image:SSlogos.jpg|Sheet of punch-out Sesame Street signs. Image:Sesamestreet2stickers.JPG|Sheet of stickers. Other releases Image:SS2BookRecord8track.jpg| 1971 Warner Bros. Records M8 2569 Image:SS2WB82569.jpg| 1971 Warner Bros. Records M8 2569 Image:Sesamestreet2.jpg| No book, 1977 Sesame Street Records CTW 22074 International releases File:1977SS2Axis6368LP.jpg| Australia Axis Records AXIS 6368 1977 File:noimage-big.png| Australia Axis Records TC-AXIS 6368 1977 Image:Noimage-big.png| Australia Summit Records 8024 Image:Noimage-big.png| Australia Summit Records 8024 See also *Sesame Street discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Albums